stuck on an island with a bunch of people
by The Alice of His Wonderland
Summary: rated r for languague and violance and some lemon stuff..... this story has charactors from inu yasha, yugioh, yu yu hakusho, and a few others...lets just say some are born equipped for surviving in the wild, and others...........well not exactly.


Disclaimer: not mine and never was, but I love Sessho-maru!  
  
Profiles: Jade (myself) – age: 18 has black hair that's about 4 inches below her shoulders, has light tan colored skin, brown eyes & is about 5ft. 9in. Rhianna (Rhi)-- age: 17 has blond hair that's about 6 inches below her shoulders, has white skin, black glasses, has hazel eyes, & is about 5ft. 9in. Mel (Melissa) – age: 17 has brown, wavy hair that's shoulder length, brown eyes, has tan skin, & is about 5ft. 10in.  
  
Chapter one: The trip  
  
It was a pretty ordinary day at Choctaw high school, except today the kids in Mrs. Rose's class were taking a two week long field trip to Greece as a social studies project. The only chaperons were Mrs. Rose's and her husband, Mr. Rose. The class was made up of Jade, Rhianna, Mel (real name is Melissa), Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha, Hiei, Yami, Miroku, Kurama, Kiaba, Kikyo, Naraku, Kohaku, Sango, Tea, Mia, Joey, Tristan, & Bakura. Jade had been going out with Sessho-maru for at least a year, Mel was with Hiei and had been for a month or so, & Rhianna was with Inu Yasha. Jade Rhianna, Mel, Sessho-maru, Inu Yasha, & Hiei all shared a three bedroom apartment that was right on the beach.  
  
Hurry up you three, we're gonna miss the plane!!!!! Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
Hey do you think you think you could quit yelling; I'm still so freakin' tired. Jade said turning to find Sessho-maru pouring them (Jade and himself) cups of coffee.  
  
Hey do you think we could get a move on people? Inu Yasha said sounding somewhat annoyed.  
  
Hey Inu, what time does the plane leave? Rhianna asked. And what time is it? The plane leaves at 5:30, and it's..... Oh fine whatever. Inu Yasha said plopping onto the couch.  
  
Hey Mel can you hand me those shirts, shorts, and handcuffs from over there? Jade asked. Sure... wait did you say handcuffs? Mel asked looking awkwardly at Jade. Yeah, but I was just joking. Jade said looking over at Sessho-maru who knew she wasn't.  
  
"Can you grab me my red tank top, I think it's underneath Hiei's bed." Jade asked. "What's it doing under there?" Mel asked sounding mischievous. "Yes what is it doing under there? Sessho-maru asked suspiciously while eyeing Hiei with a deathly glare. I think I saw it fall under there when I was putting away laundry. She said n defense of herself. "Here I'll go and get it for you just as long as you two shut your mouths" said Inu Yasha.  
  
"Are you guys ready yet?" asked Sessho-maru starting to sound impatient. "Ok just hold on a minute," said Jade stuffing a few more outfits into her suitcase. Almost as soon as that was said, Shippou walked in.  
  
What you doing, where are you going and for how long??? He asked. Hey Shippou, what are you doing up at 4:15 in the morning? Jade asked the little fox in a motherly voice. You're supposed to be over at Miss Catherine's house with her kids. O.k. she's going to watch over you while we're gone for two weeks. Here, you know what I'll take you back over there. Hey Rhianna, can you finish packing my stuff for me? She asked picking up Shippou and sitting him on her hip.  
  
When she returned for dropping Shippou off at Miss Catherine's house, she finally zipped up her three suit cases and they headed for her car. Hey babe, can you help me carry one of these suitcases? She asked Sessho-maru struggling to carry two of them. "We're just going for two weeks." He said. "I know but I never know what I'm going to want to wear." said Jade. She bent over to get her water proof CD player, head phones, CD case, all of her CDs & mini speakers and was going to stuff them in one of her smaller suitcases that she could store above her seat to listen to on the plane.  
  
Hiei walked over to her bedroom door, and started checking her out. Sessho- maru saw him looking at her and elbowed him in the ribs almost knocking him into the wall. "are you intending to annoy me or kill me?" He asked gasping for air. "I saw you checking her out. Little Hiei, I advise you to watch when you are appointed to or else you'll get hurt" He said growling, red beginning to creep slowly into his eyes. Jade just kinda looked at them when she noticing them fighting.  
  
After a few more minutes of packing they finally went to Jade's car. She had a brand new convertible Jaguar. It was Sessho-maru's anniversary present to her. As soon as they had gotten into the car, Mel looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong now" Inu Yasha asked in an agitated voice. "Oh nothing, I just can't believe that we actually have time to stop and get something to eat; I'm starving" she answered. "Oh god you're hungry now. Why didn't you just get something from the house?" Inu Yasha asked annoyed. "I don't know. I guess I just wasn't hungry then." Mel said. "Inu Yasha play nice. Rhianna cooed in the sweetest voice she could manage. Just get into the car and we'll stop to get something for Mel or anybody else to eat." Jade said. So they drove all the way to Sonic, then they drove all the way to the airport.  
  
They got there with just enough time to put their bags on the conveyor belt, grab their tickets, & get on the plane. Kikyo and Kagome started fighting about who would sit next to Inu Yasha. Jade said that she would sit between Sessho-maru and Miroku. Mel sat between Hiei and Kohaku, and Rhianna sat between Inu Yasha and Kurama. And, unfortunately for Kikyo and Kagome they had to sit by Kiaba. (He's kinda perverted/gay in my story)  
  
And also, unfortunately, Mrs. Rose was the teacher that was assigned to make sure that they didn't get to loud. Jade was wearing a tight, black, spaghetti strap tank top with a pair of light blue jean shorts and a pair of black flip-flops with white beads on them. Rhianna was wearing a V cut camouflage tank top, a pair of blue jean shorts and a pair of plain blue flip-flops. Mel was wearing a blue tank top with tight khaki capries.  
  
Rhianna sat with Inu Yasha's hand sitting on her leg, & had her hand on top of his with their fingers entwined and Inu was kissing on her. Ewww their being lubby dubby with each other on the plane! Go get a room! Shut up Melissa. Rhianna yelled giving her a dirty "I hate you stair."  
  
Miroku sat trying really hard not to look down Jade's shirt. Finally he gave into his temptations and leaned forward. Miroku, are you looking down my shirt, 'cause if you were then I would have to hit you across the face. THWAAKKKK. Ouch, geeze what the heck was that for??? He said as he got up off the floor. Oh, I think you know what it was for. Jade said. Sessho-maru just scoffed at Miroku's incompetence.  
  
She sat with her head on Sessho-maru's shoulder, and he laid his head on hers. He sat gently rubbing the back of her hand and after a few moments, Jade raised her head up & took down her smallest suit case. When she opened it, she found little Shippou laying with his back on top of her clothes listening to her R. Kelly CD. "Shippou, what the heck are you doing???? You're supposed to be at Miss Catherine's house." Jade said really pissed. He just looked up at her and waved. "HELLO, ARE YOU EVEN LISTINING TO ME?" She said agitated. He looked at her with a confused face and took off the head phones. "Hello." He said contently. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I dropped you off at Miss Catherine's house." "Oh, you did but I got back into your car before you left, and after you put your suit cases in, I got in to this one. Are you mad at me?" he asked in a little voice & hung his head down as if he were about to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that I wasn't aloud to come with you." He said. Well I guess that it's ok, but just as long as know one sees you. So I can stay with you guys?!!? He said happily. Umm I guess so..... Jade said with a look of uncertainty on her face. Yeay! Ok Shippo your just gonna have to be quiet. Jade sad looking around hopping that nobody had heard the little kitsune. Sorry. He said in a whisper. Now get back in my suit case. She closed the case and the pilot came in over the intercom.  
  
Excuse this interruption but it seems a storm has come up on the radar and we will be experiencing some turbulence. Jade looked over to find Sessho- maru murmuring while he slept. Rain.............heavy..........crash....dead....many....parish....The plane rocked and he was tossed and awoken. He looked around at his surroundings, realized where he was, next to Jade, just where he wanted to be, and asked what was going on. Umm there's a storm coming up and by the looks of those clouds it's gonna be pretty bad. She said worriedly. She was not only worried about the storm but also by what Sessho-maru had said in his sleep.  
  
Are you ok? He asked her noticing her worried expression. Umm yeah I'm fine. The plane rocked and then a streak of lightning hit one of the engines. Jade clutched Sessho-maru's arm as everyone that wasn't asleep before was awoken now.  
  
What's going on? Rhianna asked as they were tossed about. The pilot came in over the intercom once more......  
  
Ok that's it for this chapter...... I'm completely open to any ideas that anyone may have so just leave me a review and I'll see what I can do.... Ta ta for now! Jade p.s. - about the Kiaba thing where he's perverted and guy.... Please all you Kiaba fans don't be angry with me about that. I like him and all but he's not gonna be the only guy that turns that way in this story. See ya later Jade. 


End file.
